Horror reborn: Second coming of The Butcher
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: The Butcher is Anew response: The Butcher - A being that had long since departed the Waking World, but his legend is still sung in the songs of horror. An evil entity of careless slaughter? What happens when the events of second year start to unwind Harry who acknowledges this entity in his soul as his master? Chaos, bloodshed desth and destruction of course.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Butcher**_ \- _A being that had long since departed the Waking World, but his legend is still sung in the songs of horror. It was said that he struck down men and women alike, good and evil having no meaning to him. His red eyes were said to be able to sear the souls of his victims as he struck them down with his eternally bloody sword/cleaver. For a being like him, there was no desire to live life... just to take it from those who caught his eyes._

 _So what do you do when this very evil being is found in the soul of one Harry James Potter, slowly but surely making his new charge a perfect replica of himself? Pray to every deity known to man that they can stop him before his very evil plan is fulfilled._

* * *

 _Rules:_

 **This story is about Harry Potter and the changes to his life that he experiences under the tutelage of _The Butcher._** **_Dark/evil Harry_** **_HarryxOFC or HarryxGreengrass sisters_** **_Negative Dumbledore bashing_**

* * *

Harry let out a grunt as he felt the bludger connect with his shin. It was a deliberate move that sent the bludger rocketing back into the main shaft of Draco Malfoys broom shattering into two pieces. The gasps of horror as the blonde Slytherin fell into a dangerous free fall from almost four hundred feet didn't faze him as he grabbed the snitch in one hand and with the dexterity honed by Seeker practice he shot off a cushioning from his wand hidden in his sleeve. Draco hit the ground and barely bounced once before Madame Hooch was there to look Draco over.

"You have a guardian angel Mr. Malfoy. Whoever cast that cushioning charm saved your life. I'm afraid to say if they had not you would have broken your neck on impact with the ground decapitating you internally" Madame Hooch said grimly.

The Slytherin team blanched at that, Draco particularly, until a throat clearing tore their attention away. Floating a few feet away Harry sat on his broom with a bored yet irritated look on his face.

"Death should be a release, not a punishment for poor flying Madame Hooch. I'll be collecting on that debt in the future you honorless ferret." With all the carefulness of a speeding lorry down a pedestrian filled street he hopped off the broom making the crunch of bones rubbing audible. "Episkey" he said pointing his wand at his shin. Even as the spell stabilized the break he saw kids on the Slytherin side flinch at the creaking and crack before walking off to the hospital wing. He'd probably have to spend the night in the hospital wing again. Madame Pomfrey would have a lecture for him no doubt as she vanished the bone and made him take skele-grow to regrow it perfect.

"What the sodding hell is up with Potter? Hes been playing more ruthless and cruelly as of late than even we know better than to do." The captain of the team got not answer or theories but he saw it on their faces. They had seen it too, the jaded dark cruelty hiding in Harrys eyes. Given everything that went down over the last few months it would be a lie to say they _hadn't_ seen the Potter scion begin to change. Between the fraud Lockeheart trying to bolster his lie driven fame by abusing his professor positon, everything about the rumors and lies of Potter being behind the petrifications, the rumor of Potter being Slytherins heir & labelled a Dark Wizard after revealing he was a Parselmouth during the dueling club when Draco summoned a snake to attack- the young Potter heir having not snapped was a miracle. No, it was that deadly calm during school hours that disturbed people. He didn't speak to anyone anymore unless asked a question directly by a professor, not even his flunky friends, and on the pitch he was an absolute monster. Kids were sent left and right to the hospital wing because of stunts like he just did to Draco but no one got hurt too badly & Draco was the only who faced real life threatening peril.

"I don't know but that kid is not stable. We need to get a petition to ask him banned-"

"He has not broken any regulation rules and we all play despite knowing the inherent risk of injury. You'd need a stronger case than hes going to get somebody hurt. Painful as it is to say, you don't have a case to even present the IDEA of a quidditch ban Draco" the teams Keeper said grimacing.

That had the others grimace too. Their teammate was right and it hurt their pride to agree as the final points made the last game of the year land in Gryffindors favor. They didn't notice though since some spotted the golden ball half crushed like it had been stomped on and both wings violently ripped off the sides. Something was definitely wrong with Harry Potter and even as the last of him disappeared into the locker room one of the girls on the team shivered violently.

What had once been a pure golden-white aura around the boy in question now was edged in dark violent bloody crimson.

* * *

"MR. POTTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!"

"Besides win Gryffidor the quidditch cup for a second consecutive year? Please enlighten me so I know precisely why I'm getting reamed" Harry replied with a very level tone of voice devoid of any feeling but exasperation. Minerva was making a mountain of an ant hill, why else would she drag him away from the common room celebration party? Not that he waa celebrating mind you, he'd been sitting behind a conjured wall revising for final exams. By a measure of a miracle he only needed Madame Pomfrey to use a more advanced healing spell to fix the bone instead of vanishing and regrowing it overnight.

The scottish witch dropped a thick pile of parchment on top of her desk. "These are the injury reports of everyone **you** have recently sent to the hospital wing as a result of your quidditch matches" Minerva said with an expectant stare. "And you nearly **killed** Mr. Malfoy in todays last match. Theres something wrong with you and until you tell me what it is or you sort it out I will be forced to ban you from playing until I deem you no longer a threat to the other Houses players."

Harry arched his brow before he laid his wand on Minervas desk. "Snap it."

"Wh-what are you"

"You ban me from quidditch or flying I will end up snapping. Someone will end up seriously injured and I won't help them. Won't get them help. Hell, I might just sit there and watch their suffering. If you don't want that to happen Deputy Headmistress you have two options and one of them you don't have the authority to do because that foolish old prick Dumbledore who thinks he hot shit since Merlin died won't let you. But for arguments heres both choices: snap my wand and obliviate every ounce of knowledge that magic is real so I think I'm just another muggle for men like Lucius Malfoy & his Death Eater flunky buddies like Severus Snape can murder without consequence." Harry saw the woman blanch at just how cavalier and harsh he was. "Or number two, do your fucking job and control the student body. I _**will**_ **_not_** tolerate the fucking treatment I have been subject to this year come the next academic year starting. If it happens and I don't snap, my first reaction is floo calling the DMLE to have the guilty party arrested for crimes against the Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. I don't care if its faculty or student. But maybe I don't do that if this conversation never happened." Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed one leg over the other at the knee. "People get hurt in quidditch Deputy Headmistress, everyone who plays accepts that fact. Bruises, sprains, broken bones and broken brooms are expected when the bludger is an iron ball."

If it were possible for the ghosts in the enter professor offices Minerva was certain that they might mistake her as having just died. They'd be right in a sense but by Merlins beard she wished she didn't. "You ca-can't be seri-"

Harry grabbed his wand at either end and began to bend it til he heard the casing begin to snap. "Try me."

Minervas eyes went leagues beyond wide. There was no way this was happening right now. This had to be a nightmar-

Another application of pressure and the casing, not to mention the phoenix feather core, snapped in half within Harrys hands. The room filled with a injured phoenix cry as a wave of magic flooded the room and expanded out into the castle. "Oops, guess it was an accident. Now you control your idiotic students before I beat the next one to anger me an inch away from Deaths doorstep and trust me, he don't like surprise guests. Being beaten within an inch of my life so many times by those filthy chimeras claiming to be 'normal' humans I know how a primordial entity like Desth will just take the soul and be done with it. Oh and be a dear, arrange a portkey to get me to Diagon Alley so I may buy a replacement wand. You are duty bound Deputy Headmistress so I will await your procuring of one forty eight hours from now as school laws say you must. Tick tock."

* * *

Up in a grand office several trinkets, bobs and items began to smoke and let out warning bell whirs. Unfortunaely for the owner of said office he would never know of it til too late as the Sorting Hat, annoyed at being woken up, tapped into the schools magic grid and cleared the room of smoke & silenced the odd objects that now sat lifeless. What went unseen was the shattering of a stone bowl lined with complex ancient runes into tiny shards.

Fawkes, ever the loyal spirit, trilled sadly knowing just what some of the objects were for. Take for instance the now unmoving silver phoenix trinket, that one monitored the wand belonging to Harry James Potter; a wand Albus had specificslly made to control the boy and yanked out one of his tail feathers to be the core. Not only was it unmovng but mostly a puddle of silver goop, that meant the wand was not functional and almost certainly destroyed. Several others he recognozed were in similar states and they were all ones that were deemed important by Dumbledore to control Harry on a Light path to self sacrifce. Now the old man would have to reap the evil he had sown now that the only one that was still actively important to the ancient man told him if Harry was alive or dead.

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

Laying on top of the basilisk corpse Harry felt a sense of peace drift over him. The dark and damp caverns of the Chamber of Secrets was far more comforting than he first thought. "I'd ask you to forgive me but I recall you attacking me first" he said tapping his nails on the scales under him. "If you had been reasonable I wouldn't have had need to kill such a beautiful specimen like yourself. Of course I won't let you go to waste. Your scales will make fine battle robes. Perhaps I'll preserve your intact eye and make it a pendant since your stare can only kill or petrify while you're alive. I'll harvest your venom and fangs for my new wand. Your organs and meat... I'll see if the goblins want it. They can buy it to eat or use if thats their cupa tea or sell it on my behalf and take their fee for brokering the transactions while I pocket the rest. You will serve me this way since you would not heed reason before" he said absently to himself. The echo from the cavern made him laugh slightly, a very quiet and deranged sound as his eyes closed.

In the darkness behind his closed eyes he saw them as he did every time he closed his eyes: crimson eyes like fresh spilled blood, a tall lanky body covered in blood stained clothes covered by an even bloodier butchers style smock. At the persons side was a sword as tall as they themselves were, the blade being waist high and dripping blood perpetually. **"ITS TIME FOR YOUR LESSONS TO BEGIN MY APPRENTICE"** the entity spoke with a deep dark masculine voice.

The mental projection of Harry fell to bended knee and bowed his head. "Teach me master so they will fear the name Butcher as they should once more" he said. His head remained bowed til he felt the sword skewer throwugh his chest and a bloody mist of magic rush inside him. It was painful, more painful than anything he ever felt in his whole life, but he bore the pain in silence knowing his master was forcefully changing his magic to be able to do as the spirit once could.

 **"YOU DO WELL TO MAKE NO SOUND. I KILLED THE WEAK AND THE STRONG. RICH AND POOR, MANY SAiD WITHOUT RHYME OR REASON. MOST OF THE TIME THEY WERE RIGHT. YOU WILL LEARN MUCH OF MY MORTAL LIFE, MY MAGICS, INHERIT MY MANTLE & SWORD. BUT I MUST ASK YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER... ARE YOU READY TO FORSAKE THE LIGHT FIERY PITS OF DAMNATION THAT AWAIT YOU?"**

Harry grinned viciously and stood with minimal difficulty as he yanked the sword from his chest. The action caused a backlash of magic that changed him both mentally and in the real world though the Chamber wards contained the magic from being picked up on in the school above. Harrys Hogwarts robes burned away and in their place skin tight jeans, a long back trenchcoat and black muscle shirt took their place. His previously untameable crows nest hair grew to fall between his shoulder blsdes and seemingly styled into a braid that was held by pins of what looked like human bones carved in ornate antique styles. As his eyes opened gone were the emerald green eyes everyone knew, now they were a dark crimson like dried blood. "I sold my soul to devil when I was seven and starving on the brink of death & the fucker gave me a single solitary damn box of cracker jacks. I was already headed for eternal fiery pits of damnation. You'll help me make the road there fun Master."

The entity just smiled revealing blood stained fang-like teeth. Oh yes, the magical world learn to fear his legacy. A proclaimed hero to become their nightmare fuel was just too delicious. Even as Harry made his way back topside the entity watched tapping his fingers together. So much to teach and so little time to do it.


	2. Shadow of the first salvo

Harry sat in the office of the Potter financial goblin and stared boredly at the sweating creature. Why was the goblin sweating? Oh a very blunt and sadistic use of magic rended the goblins left hand off and seared the stump flesh for violating some law within the walls of Gringotts. "Where are the payments going? I never authorized any of this. Keep lying to me and I'll remove your head & use it as a door knocker."

The door bashed opened and several armed goblins appeared looking rather displeased. "What is going on here? Theres been a magic spike located out of this office" the lead goblin demanded with a sneer.

"Stumpy claims to have no knowledge of where these irregular payments being made out of my families fortune vault are going. He is claiming I authorized them ten years but the problem with that is I never had any exposure to the magical til just prior to my beginning of Hogwarts last year. Apparently he broke some law or magical oath or something and hes now a lot less.. Hands on" Harry said with a viciously cruel tone. "Add on that I see various markings of notation for the abbreviated initials of Albus Dumbledore. Stumpy here has said Albus claims to be my magical guardian and made annual excess withdrawals from the fortune vault however a copy of my parents wills hidden in my trust vault spells out my magical guardian is my godfather Sirius Black or if he was unable then it was to be my godmother Amelia Bones."

The goblin took the offered parchments and scanned them. "Arrest him for treason and freeze all payments from the Potter Fortune vault til further unotice." He watched with a dark sneer as the others dragged the one handed goblin out kicking and screaming. "Follow me Heir Potter, such breaches are of the utmost violation that Warlord Ragnok will wish to speak with you directly" he said with a curt quick nod.

Harry followed picking up the severed hand. "Mind if I keep this? I need a new back scratcher and you goblins have the perfect nails for them. Take that as you like you but considering recent circumstances thats as close as a complimemt as you'll get from me" he said with a cruel smirk.

The gobln grimaced at the commemt and question. It could be taken as a threat and be grounds to not just expel the young man from Gringotts but claim the contents of all his family vaults yet he suspected the the comment had something to do with how dark and borderline evil those red eyes were. Griphook had made a notation when he met the Potter Scion last year as a teller that the kid was stupidly naïve and entirely too kind. What had happened to turned him so dark so quickly? "If it were my call I would say keep it. He is complicit in theft of your funds and as such you are more than entitled to his dismembered hand to do as you wish. It is not my call however, you must ask the Warlord."

Harry scowled at that as his eyes narrowed. "Lets go then. If Stumpy is going to die I want to be the one swinging the axe. I'd prefer a sword or a really big butchers blade but I know most executions are done with an axe" he said following rather quickly.

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

By the time Harry activated the return Portkey with his new wand, plus a few hidden darker purchases and disillusioned pieces of jewelry, it was nearing the end of dinner yet he didn't make any headway towards the hall. Instead he made his way to the second floor as a haunting melody, The Hangmans Lullaby to be precise, was whistled between his lips followed by a procession of goblins. The ghosts looked half-way between horrified and scared dead sensing the darkness of the wand that was being rolled between his fingers.

"Lord Potter surely you are pulling our legs. There is no conceivable way a beast of the size you described to the Warlord is on this castle" the lead goblin said warily.

"Under it actually, not on it. Do you consider me that fucking daft? I said it was a basilisk corpse not a bloody dragon. Considering the damn thing nearly killed me, I am not pulling your leg unless you wish me to separate it from your body and beat you to death with it for insinuating I am a liar" Harry said with a dark sneer. "Considerig your Warlord was... Generous enough to allow me to execute that traitorous clan of yours who stole from me and other Ancient & Noble or older clients I think he'd be irritatrd even further if I have to murder you for Slander and Defamatory accusations against an Appointed Blood Friend of the Goblin Nation."

The rest of the trip was done in relative silence as Harry resumed his haunting whistling.

When they got to the girls bathroom he hissed once for the passage to open. Two more hisses had stairs form a spiral staircase to the bottom and torches to light the way down. "By the Warlord..."

The wall slid up behind Harry as he heard shouting but paid it no mind. As far as he was concerned Minerva could wait til he was done with business. "No, by me" he said with a condescending scoff as he took the lead again when they reached the bottom. Making way to the basilisk corpse he began to speak. "Here are the terms and they are non-negotiable. The scales off the beast are mine and will be made into battle robes. The intact eye is mine. I already harvested the fangs and the venom, they made this little beauty of a death dealer" he twirled the wand in his hand with a dark smile. "What I offer the Goblin Nation first claim to is the meat and organs to do as you desire with. You will pay me fair auction price per pound of meat and the full value of the individual price of the organs. If the Goblin Nation does not want it I will authorize the sale of the meat and organs through your people as the brokers. Instead of beong charged a fee for the renderering a more than respectable fee will be paid out as the sales progess, 60/40 split with forty percent of the overall profits being given to the Goblin Nation. Your Warlord has already agreed to my terms and leaves the discretion up to you since he has chosen you lot for your expertise." Turning on heel he stared down the troupe of goblins. "Any questions?"

"How big is the corpse in question?" the chief gobln expert in rare magical creatures asked. "Also do you know of the basilisks gender? On the off chance its female there is a chance there are eggs that could harvested or hatched."

Harry furrowed his brow, red eyes narrowing. Why hadn't he thought to check for eggs? He could have a basilisk army at his command. "At least one hundred feet from snout to tail end and the gender is unknown. If it is female and there are eggs they can be discussed later but for the moment they're off limits if there are any. If you attempt to take any found eggs you will die where you stand and your corspse will stuffed for an umbrella stand" he said with a soul searing glare.

The goblins shared a look between themselves and said something to each other in their language. The Lord Potter was certainly a dark young man and not that they'd say it in english but more than a touch disturbed in the head. "Fair enough. Please proceed Lord Potter, we'll be better abble to answer your question on if the Nation wants the meat and organs or if we shall broker the selling on your behalf once we see it" the same goblin said as he motioned the others to shut up.

Harry couldn't help wondering what they said but the contextual clues said they had their doubts about how stable he seemed. While his masters first lesson was to take down your naysayers for the smallest slight, he needed these goblind to render the corpse and make him money. "Follow." Turning again he hissed the phrase to drop the stone wall blocking the chamber. "Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets built by the legendary Salazar Slytherin himself. That is what you will be rendering" he said pointing to the massive carcass laying in a pool of its own blood.

The goblins were shocked to see such a massive basilisk corpse. Thr last recorded basilisk that was taken down was by a cetaur in greece two centuries ago and it had only been roughly forty five feet end-to-end. This one was twice that at least making it nearly the hundred foot estimate from the wizard. "I think based off the size alone Lord Potter that we would all benefit from a third option. We will buy half the meat and organs at full auction price per pound and sell the other half for the forty percent brokering fee. The length of this beast would yield too much for even the many clans to use and much would spoil" the rare magical creature expert goblin said as they walked around the carcass examining it.

"When can you begin rendering the body?" Harry asked boredly tapping his nails turning them into clawed points and back to rounded edges.

"As soon as you draw up a contract with the Warlord that clearly states the terms."

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

Albus grimaced as he stared across his half moon spectacles. On the other side of his grand desk Harry Potter sat with the dsrkest, most scathing look aimed at him as cold malicious red eyes seemed to try burning him alive. "Harry my boy I-"

"Fuck you ya faggot."

Albus was taken aback the uncouth language escapng Harry. Something was terribly wrong here and he needed to get it sorted fast. "Hsrry you really must explain why you brought-"

"What part of 'Fuck you ya faggot' don't you get? The business I conduct in the name of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is none of your fucking business. You arrn't my mother or father, they're dead because you made them switch Secrets Keepers to that shit for brains Rat" Harry cut him off. "You knew the Rat was the Secret Keeper but you still imprisoned my godfather as the one responsible for betraying my family to Voldemort."

Albus' grimace deepened at that. "I-"

"I'm not in the mood fot your bullshit lies. My godfather Sirius Black sits rotting in Azkaban for a crime he did not committ. A crime his blood sworn oath as my godfather would have killed him for doing." Harry raised his new wand pointing it directly at Dumbledore lazily. "But I digress. I hope you enjoyed all the money you stole from my family these last eleven years Albus as a falsely claimed magical guardian. I put a stop to that and I'm sure you'll get a nice summons from the Warlord in charge of London Gringotts. You have a fortune to pay back and if I have to beat it out of you one drop of blood at time so be it. Have a horrible night, I heard a requirement to be Headmaster Chief Warlock or Supreme Mugwump was a spotless record. The Goblin Warlord has already been given instruction to speak to my godmother Amelia Bones come dawn." Then, with a grace of a prdator mid hunt, he got up in a singoe fluid motion and began to walk away.

"Your wand-"

"Oh, you mean the one wirh the phoenix feather core? That one broke irreparably in an accident so I had to get a new one. Like it? Its made from a very special tree outside of this country from a very special place."

Dumbledore didn't like the tone of Harry saying it like that. "Made of what exacrly?" he asked after a long moment.

A mad gleam enveloped Harrys red eyes as he turned his head just enough to barely look at the ancient wizard. "A yew tree found at the very heart of Japans Suicide Forest. Deliciously ironic" he said before disappearing down the stairs. "A dead wood nuture by the blood dead people took their own lives. Its poetic."


	3. Of Crows and meetings

Harry couldn't hide the irritation on his face as Ron was griping about their Potions exams. When his boiling point reached the peak of frustration he snapped. Tripping the redhead he saw the boys head go collar bone deep into the boiling cauldron. Even as the class was horrified, more than a handful screaming in fright, Harry continued to work unmoved even as Rons body went into spasms before going still. Looking up as he bottled his potion and labelled it he wondered why they were staring at him. Turning to the cauldron next to him he felt for a pulse at the wrist and there was none just like he knew there wouldn't be. "Hes a bit overcooked it seems? Anyone like extra crispy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Horrified gasps sounded as people backed away from the crimson eyed Potter. His friend was dead in a sick accident and he was makig jokes about the youngest male Weasley being 'extra crispy'? There was something far beyond wrong with him.

Harry snorted and got up walking to Snapes desk putting the result clear in sight of the greasy git. "Shape up or die Severus Tobias Snape. You are not a slave to Dumbledore or those playground terrorists you pal around with. Your life is in _MY HANDS_ because of the debt you never repaid my father. Two years of making me miseable. Two years of defaming the memory of my parents. Grow up or come September 2nd your corpse will be found in the most humiliating suicide position I can imagine for a spineless impotent child like yourself" he said with a dark sneering hiss. "I dare you to try me Severus. Spinners End isn't hard to find and being such a...poor area accidents have been known to happen."

The greasy haired professors eyes hardened. "Are you threa-"

Harry just smiled darkly as Severus clutched at his throat like he was choking on something. "That is not growing up Snivelus. Are you going to listen to your master or do I get to make a second notch today?" he asked.

To save his own skin Severus nodded. The force seemed to have lifted and he felt confusion.

"You were making a comment about the shade of my potion."

Severus' brow furrowed before he drew back the fact today was the Potions final exam and he was suffering with the second yesr Gryffindor-Slytherin group. Lifting the vial he swirled it noting everything within his mind that his eyes observed. "Color is correct. The silver film is present. Consistency seems right.." He considered for another moment before he marked down EE next to Harrys name.

"I knew you'd play ball Severus. The master commands and the slave obeys to avoid mortal punishment. Remember that well." Harry turned and began towards the classroom exit ignoring the various shocked faces though he smirked slightly as he shot a wink at a table full of Slytherin witches watching him with awe. Almost all of them, one looked intrigued at the behavior but said nothing as her eyebrow arched a fraction of an inch. Oh well, can't shock them all yet can he? Almost as if he was enjoying all the attention on him for the first time he whistled the first few bars to "What do you do with a drunken sailor" before substituting his own alterations to the pirate shant song. "Oh what do you do with a dumb dead Pureblood... What do you do with a dumb dead Pureblood.. What do you do with a dumb dead Pureblood... Toss him in the boiling cauldron." A dark echoing laugh escaped him as he let the door click shut behind him.

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

Making his way to his dorm, for Harry had a free slot in his timetable before his Charms exam, the raven haired monster in the making twirled his death stick around like muggle stage magician would a coin. The ghosts parted for him like the red sea and looked absolutely fearful of him. He wondered if it had to do with just how _**dead and dark**_ the materials of his wand were. It wouldn't surprise him really considering how fearful and worried Dumbledores aura felt as he revealed the wood type as he left the office. A stray thought hit him wondering if because his wand was made of materials so dark and tied to death if he could kill ghosts with it. Peeves was a right pain in the ass and contrary to popular belief he hated Nearly Headless Nick; if he could kill ghosts with his wand those two were so going to die. Permanently this time.

"Password."

"Open the doorway before you're a footnote of Hogwarts history" Harry ordered glaring at the Fat Ladys portait. She seemed to hesitate but him pulling out his wand and a pitch black spell lighting up the tip made her open up. "Good choice. Too bad it tool you so long to make it."

The Fat Lady didn't even get to scream as the portait was enguled entirely in pitch black flames and burned to ash in seconds. Moments later the ash formed a new painting of a demonoc creature with blood red eyes, a serpentie dragon-like body and a tail like a living torch of fiendfyre. The background was a scene of utmosy horror as a village was burning, the bodies of women & children were ripped asunder and men were impaled on massive wrought iron spikes. Most intimidating of all, and a touch Harry felt through the bond cnnecting him to his master, was a copy of The Butcher himself holding onto a chain around the demonic creatures neck while the other held a dismembered head draining blood still like it was freshly cut off.

"All bow before The Butcher" Harry chuckled sinisterly knowing this was going to give more nightmares than when they took Rons dead body out of the cauldron. If he was right then from the clavicle up there'd be nothing but skeleton; the potion was caustic on flesh with prolonged exposure and since no one helped Ron then no flesh, muscle or Merlin forbid what passed as brains would be left on the exposed skeleton. For a second his mind swtiched gears remembering a comic book he saw in Dudleys room, what was it called again... Oh right, Ghost Rider; it'd give a similar look to that minus the flaming skeleton or curse powers though he questioned how much of a soul if any Ronald Billius Weasley had to begin with. Discarding those thoughts for now he went inside the common room as the new painting swung shut.

Making his way to to the boys dorm he decided to busy himself by going through every trunk room by room. Since he was the only one in the house who could get in, and was the only there **in the Gryffindor dorm period** , he took his time. Everything of value he took for his own- advanced spell books for all courses, family grimoires, money, jewelry etc- while the idiots who left their wands behind because they had wand requiring final exams after lunch would come back to find them shattered into tiny shards. However, like the valuables he took and placed in a shrunk trunk in his pocket, he kept the wand core materials in separate conjured vials at his masters urging citing that they could be useful for spells or rituals. Once he did the boys side completely, he spared Olliver Wood and the Weasley twins things though for the tiny respect he had for the young men, he repeated the process on the girls side after an unseen flash of his left hand allowed him access. His female quidditch teammates were spared from his desecrations like Olliver was though he was surprised by some of the lacier lingerie they left carelessly strewn about their beds.

 **'RETURN TO YOUR DORM, I SENSE SOMETHING FAMILIAR'** the entity said with a frown.

Harry didn't question as he carefully labelled and placed the last vial in his trunk of stolen loot. By his count he had all the course and eletive books for almost every class except Divination. "Now I don't need to waste money on books anymore" he said to himself shrinking the trunk with two wand taps before pocketing it again. Jogging to his dorm room he grimaced seeing his bed was amiss. It was made but the envelope addressed ss Prince Butcher hadn't been there when he began his klepto spree. Tearing open the envelope he pulled out the letter only for a feather to fall out. He put the letter down and picked up the feather examining it. The plummage was fine and black as pitch.

The entity of The Butcher grinned malevolently. Oh he knew who it was now that he had sensed. If _she_ was around then things certainly got more interesting.

"Crow feather... I don't know anyone with a crow" Harry said scowling. He tucked the feather in the envelope before picking the letter to skim its contents.

 ** _My Prince Butcher_**

 ** _Though we do not know each other yet I wanted to make the first introduction to you but we cannot do so here at Hogwarts. Too many eyes that report to the old fossil Albus Dumbledore. I felt the magic in you and I must confess my excitement. Your master and my mistress were once allies in their dark endeavovours. He made the open mess and she dealt with those who would try to slyly get rid of them quietly. I wish to set up a meeting come the summer hols so we may talk blood taxes. On the honor of my mistress who wss a close friend and ally to your master the original Butcher I meam you no ill will. If you chooe to humor me write your answer with the feather I have left you, its enchanted to deliver the message to me directly. Toodles for now._**

 ** _All due respect,_**

 ** _The Carrion Crow Princess_**

Harrys brow furrowed reading the letter a few times before he turned over the letter to jot down a simple reply with the crow feather: **TIME, LOCATION AND HOW WILL I KNOW YOU?**

In another part of the castle a young woman smiled to herself exposing for the briefest of momemts a sharp fang like tooth as she ss she saw the message scrawl onto her parchment. **TRUST ME TO FIND YOU PRINCE BUTCHER. DIAGON ALLEY, TWO WEEKS INTO SUMMER. WEAR SOMETHING STAND OUT BUT NOT TOO STAND OUT. THE COURTYARD BY OLLIVANDERS WAND SHOP -C.C.P.** Just to really mess with the new Prince she pressed her lips to the parchment leaving a kiss mark on the parchment knowing it'd transfer like her words. **AS SOON AS I FIND YOU YOU'LL KNOW ME ON SIGHT.**

Harry grimaced since that wasn't a lot to go on but it was sonething. Puttling it out of mind he put the letter back into the envelop with the feather. He'd think on it later. His free period was nearly up and lunch was soon. A snort escaped him thinking meal times would actuslly be _pleasant_ now that Ron was dead. Beginning the trek towards the great hall to eat he was whistling the same haunting melody, The Hangmans Lullaby, as when je led the goblins to the Chamber to work out a rendering deal of the basilisk. Whispers and horrified gasps echoed in the halls as Gryffindor students going back to the dorms to put things away or switch them out for final lunch cram for afternoon exams saw the new dark painting in place of the Fat Lady.

"Someone get the Headmaster! He'll know what to do!"

Harry had to hold back gut busting laughter. Albus Dumbledore would be unable to do anything with a map, a matrix layout and his wand. The castle would fight him and do as her Lord commanded. Yes, this was a good if curious day he thought loading a plate with some food and sipping a mug of tea.

* * *

A/N: two updates to the same story in one day I know is much but I was inspired by a thought. The prompt said The Butcher slaughtered without care, this implies basic open messy and easy to be seen kills. A man , as dangerous that, would need a subtler but still deadly person to help deal with sneakier people. Where you find corpses, you find scavdnger birds like ravens or carrion crows. Who is the new Carrion Crow Priness? Is she an OC or a canon female? Who knows...but me.

For those who are thrown by harrys thought of if his wand can kill ghosts let it down for you like this. Harrys new wand falls under what Im calling the Big Ds list. Its Yew so its a wood connected to DEATH. The Yew tree it was taken from is in thr heart of Aokigahara, japans suicide forest- a DEAD PLACE. The particular tree and forest is nuturedd by DEAD DECOMPOSING BODIES. The trees are nutured additionally BY DEAD BLOOD AND DEAD MAGIC seeping into the earth as the bodies rot. The forest would also be a hot spot for DARK MAGIC to corrupt the ground, magic and trees further when dark do dark rituals in a forest so full of death amd dsrk emergy.

In short, Harrys wand just from is major bad mojo. Add in the core of basilisk fang and venom... Anyone on the wrong end of his wamd, spirit or mortal, SHOULD be worried.


	4. When Crow meets Butcher

Harry hummed to himself quietly in thought as he made his way to the express. He had been mildly entertained when Fumbedore The Fuck Up, an apt summary of what the man was in his mind, had been made to turn the Great Hall into a dormitory- after the dinner feasts of course- for the majority of Gryffndors who couldn't figure out how to get into the tower after the new painting went up in place of the Fat Lady. Even more so amusing had been all the kids reactions to their stuff being stolen and wand shards being found in the mix of clothes; the anger and outrage over who could have done it was like an extra early Christmas present. Oh some people blamed him of couse but he had shut them down quick with one sentence: 'Accusng an Heir of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House of a crime WITHOUT evidence will see your family or House fined tremendously high and given to me; I'd expect this from a spineless worm, are you all spineless worms?'. Ripped from his thoughts he looked around slowly. He wasn't looking at the pile of students in pain, he certainly _didn't_ oil the bottom step of the staircase for that would have been juvenile and below him- read: no one was dead or dying- , but trying to find the source of the gaze he felt on his person.

It wasn't odd to feel people looking at him lately. That gaze was normally fear or worry he may do something to the owner. No, this gaze almost felt... excited. There was a sense of willing and gladful submission, even a reverence for him, he could feel yet the source of the gaze could not be found. It was almost like it came from every direction.

Harry felt the journal in his pocket heat up prompting him to take it out. He scowled at the teasing message telling him to be patient and that he would know her soon enough. His master had never been the patient sort when he lived but he was stressing patience now, telling him- Hary- to learn from the mistake he made that led to his downfall. Scribbling back a quick response with the crow feather he stuck both items back in his pocket before walking down the steps and over the still downed Gryffindors like they were paving slabs. The sound of bone splintering did little to bother him or make him look nor did the pained yelps as kids cradled broken or sprained limbs. "Weaklings" he said in a loud voice. "A sprained wrist, fractured arm, broken arm or leg makes you yelp like suckling whelps? Godric must be turning in his grave." With a rather harsh glare he left them there uncaring about if he hurt feelings.

From her spot, well hidden of course, the girl smiled watching her Prince as she brushed the bangs from her face. He was such a dark soul... Just right for whom his master was and who he himself would be when he mantle himself. With her, his Crow, at his side of course. "The time nears my Prince of Genocide.. Just a bit of patience is all you need" she whispered to herself as she pulled off the sunglasses from her face revealing the palest shade of reflective ice blue eyes. "A bit of patience and all of my person shall be yours to command."

* * *

The two weeks Harry endured from the moment he stepped foot onto Privet Drive was dreadful. Unlike last year though the Dursleys feared for their lives around him. Vernon and Dudley had tried to make him fall in line the moment he was in the house & a dark curse, courtesy of his technically illegally made Trace-free wand, cut them off at the diaphram. Watching the two spit copious amounts of blood as the four pieces fell to gravity had been amusing for all of two seconds before his horse faced aunts screams ruined it for him. Even in her hysterical shock she tried to stammer out a threat he used his freak abilities outside of his freak school and killed her husband & angel son Harry had laughed long and hard.

 _"_ _You would be right Petunia but theres one little problem with your theory. They can't track my wand. As far as the Ministry of Magic is concerned, my wand doesn't exist and the one they COULD track was broken in an accident. I can do whatever I want to you and get away with it. Does that sound familiar to you?"_ Harry had asked with a dark smile. His aunt only trembled in fear as the blood from her dead husband and son pooled together forming a giant puddle that began to absorb into the capet and seep between the cracks of the floorboards.

On the morning of the appointed meeting Harry glanced to the journal where a one word message lay waiting at the top of the page: noon. Glancing to the clock beside the bed he saw it was only just after nine. Enough time for breakfast, a run and a shower before he summoned the Knight Bus. Traipsing downstairs he saw his slave, evident by the collar of her own crystalized blood around her neck, working quickly at breakfast. He cleared his throat once and saw her jump as the last of his food was put on the table. Without prompting he watched Petunia fall to her hands and knees with her head pressed to the tile with not so much as a peep. She was learning, good. After breakfast, it was more like a small feast fit for a king, he left her to clean up as he opened up a can of wet cat food and emptied it into a bowl on the floor. "If you touch MY food or even _think_ to touch my food you will suffer slave" he said making his way out for his run.

Forty minutes later he returned having worked up a decent sweat and made his way to the ensuite inside the master bedroom, his room. It made a dark gleam enter his eyes to just think his slave suffered in the tiny cubicle her and her dead husband forced him to live in for so many years. A thorough shower later and he had a little over an hour to kill til he had to be in Diagon Alley near Ollivanders shop in the courtyard. He looked through the massive wardrobe he bought with Vernons credit cards, after using dark magic to make the slave collar of Petunias blood as she futilely pled for mercy, and let a long 'hmm'-ing sound. This Carrion Crow Princess girl, someone his master said he would be able to trust because the magic of the curse that came with being the Carrion Crow made her beyond loyal to whomever the Butcher was, said to be stand out but not _too_ stand out and he accepted that was smart. So he was either dealing with a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw he decided. Pulling on a set of black jeans, a Weird Sisters tee, Doc Martin boots and a black leather trench coat with silver buttons he took a look in the full length mirror. "Look ma, no hands" he said with a demented chuckle as the wardrobe closed by itself. Insted of taking the time to do his hair with the carved bone pins he settled on a white silk hair for ironies sake.

"If your chores aren't done by the time I get back there will be **dire consequences** slave. Am I understood?" Harry asked as he retrieved his house keys and wallet, stuffed to brim with pound notes in denominations of no smaller than twenty, stuffing them in his pocket.

"Y-y-yees master" Petunia said with a horrible stutter. Vernon was bad when he beat her, only when he was piss drunk though, but her nephew turned master was a million times worse. For all the abuse she allowed and was apart of she was lucky to be alive & she knew that. She was given animal slop for food and allowed nothing else to eat unless he allowed it. The consequences of speaking out against any decisions he made... She shivered violently as the memory of him flaying layers of skin from her conscious body while she screamed bloody murder in such agony...

"Good. I was _kind_ enough to only make your chore list five..Pages long. You can do five pages in oh" Harry glanced at the rolex on his wrist "say two or three hours can't you?" he asked with a sinister smile. There was no way and they both knew it especially since his handwriting was TINY & ninety percent of the chores would have done simultaneously with magic for everything to be done in two or three hours. Sadly for Petunia she did not possess the very thing that would save her from punishment.

Petunia went paler than pale hearing that. She was good as doomed and there was nothing to stop it.

Harry glanced down to his watch again and saw it was eleven fifteen. "Don't disappoint me or it'll be even worse for you than it already it" he said before walking out the door and slammed it shut.

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

Arriving at the spot early, ten minutes but it allowed him to grab a few things he needed, Harry looked around trying to spot his Crow.

"You are early my Prince Butcher. A bit more stand out than I had hoped but not enough to have the press on us. That is a blessing to say the least."

Harry turned his head spotting a girl sitting on the lowest branch of the lone courtyard tree. Her hair, a blood drenched mahogany color, was cut short like a boys to just below her ears with the bangs around her eyes beng the only real length to show for it. Her skin was not quite pale but not tan, somewhere in between. Dressed in shorts that were barely better than daisy duke cut-off shorts and a half shirt tied in a knot under her chest, a fact he noted to himself was slightly more developed than most girls his age, he was curious why he didn't hear about a slag in the alley. He made no preconceived assumptions about this girl but with how out of date this society was he had no doubts they'd see her dressed like that and label her a slag without a secnd thought. "So you are my Crow. More attractive than I thought you'd be be" he said noting after a second look that there was a pentagram stud earing in her left ear and an inverted crucifix in the right.

The girl just smiled prettily. "I aim to please my Genocidal Prince" she said with a bow of her head.

"Then show me your eyes."

The girl raised her head and with an almost theatrical slowness she pulled the thick lensed sunglasses away revealing closed eyes. First one opened and then other revealing such bright but pale and reflective artic blue eyes.

Harry was taken aback for a microsecond at the sight. There waa a cruelness in those blue eyes equal to his own but there was much more present. Blind loyalty and devotion, an eagerness to please him when and how he saw fit, a **NEED** to serve him- so many things. "Are you-"

"Blind? No my Prince, I am not blnd. Not in a traditional sense anyways. You could call my eyes being such a bright pale shade of blue a sign of my gift" the girl said hopping off the branch and landing in a kneeling positon before Harry. The ground frosted over with ice as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean you arent't blind in a tradition sense? Your gift is obvious but otherwise not."

"I do not see as you do. Like snakes I see in thermals and auras. Infra-red as the muggles would call it" she said. A slight tremble escaped her feelng Harrys hand on her flesh. She couldn't help wondering what he was thinking at the moment as she blinked slowly noting a curious expression on his face

The young wizard drew his hand back slowly mulling over the frost like drops on his fingertips. Her skin was ice cold like he just stepped into a deep freezer yet it was the softest thing he ever felt. She obviously took care of herself. Not to mention she had to be an elemental of some description or at least her family had to be familiar with ice type magic to be this cold to the touch almost always like that, he assumed she must be cold to the touch most the time anyway. Then their was her voice, almost recognizeable but he couldn't place it. "I feel like I should know you from somewhere, besides the fact we both go to Hogwarts, and I can't pin down where. Whats your name?" he asked.

The girl smiled again and under his watchful gaze rose to her full height. "My name is Sabrina Winchester but you may call me whatever you wish my Prince. Like my mistress before me was to your master, I am yours to command as you see fit. You whim is my command. Your enemies are mine. My resources are yours. Just say the word" she said bowing to Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at such a bold declaration. Tippng her head up he stared dead into Sabrinas eyes with questions to test her mettle. "Anything I want from you you'll do" he repeated trailing his fingers under her chin and along her throat slowly

"Anything."

"If I had the whim to make you my whore."

Sabrina blushed the faintest but the strength in her eyes did not get thrown. "Then I would be the best whore I could for you I could humanly be my Prince. You could fuck me in class or in the Great Hall and leave me a dripping mess for all to see & I would only be too happy to let it happen if it would please you. The dim might take to calling me a slag but the drivel that passes as opinions of lesser neanderthals is worth less than the dirt on the soles of my feet" she said not breaking her gaze from Harrys. "Be your whore, a spy within my own House to report those who would think you harm even though they cannot... Be the eyes and ears, your sword and shield against those who think themselves far smarter than you as my mistress before me was to your master before you. Simply command me and it is done with not even a shadow of hesitation in every fiber of my being, this I swear this on my soul."

Harry noted the golden glow and filed it away for later inquiry. "So you are swearing to be my Bellatrix LeStrange then?" he asked as his touch against Sabrinas throat and under her chin turned more into pet like stroking.

Sabrinas eyes went practically white with power at the reference. "By the time I.. No, you are at your peak I shall make that wench look little more than a broken toy kneeling at your feet to be slaughtered at your choosing" she said as she leaned into his hand. "And I will do anyrhing you ask or tell me as I have already said. Nothing is too big, too small or even too dirty. Until we both graduate to the mantles of our predecessors we are but children, powerful children but children nonetheless; a Prince and Princess respectfully to the King and Queen they were. But when we take their places? The first thing I shall do as your Crow in full, I will give you the same vows I gave here. A Queen submitting to her soverign who is her Master, her Lord in every way and then when the world over fears you as they should I shall be at your side awaiting your every order. Even if that order calls on me to sacrifice my life for your ends."

Harry smirked and leaned in close so his & Sabrinas lips were mere centimeters apart. "This my little Crow" he upped the pressure of his fingers a little ellicting a purr like response which he noted to inquire about later as well "is the start to a beautiful relationship. Serve me well and you will be handsomely rewarded."

"My only dream and wish is _to serve_ " Sabrina said through her content purr as the white faded returning her eyes to the bright pale artic blue.

Harry bit his lip and let a few drops of his blood, notably almost black in color, land on Sabrinas lips. Even as her tongue darted out and moaned softly at the remnants of dark magic as she took it in her mouth he was pleased to feel a tentative link form. It would strengthen the more blood he gave her but it would suffice for now. "Do tell me though, where are your shoes?"

Sabrina had to force herself to focus as Harry asked her a question. "I find shoes quite clumsy and tend to go barefoot, it helps with my gift" she explained almost whimpering as he removed his fingers from her skin.

"Theres much to do Sabrina and little time to do it" Harry said as he looked around with a calculating glance.

"I.. I don't understand" Sabrina said slowly.

"You wil." Harry drew his fathers cloak, now tracking charms free thanks to the goblins, from his trenchcoat inner pocket and threw it over them both after pulling Sabrina flush to him. He saw her face go cherry red but nuzzle against him happily making his eyes roll and chuckle. "First things first, if you are going to serve me then you will need a wand the ministry can't hope to track" he said leading her away toward Knockturn Alley.

"I-"

"Hush, if you are going to serve me than you will have everything to make my enemies little more than fertilizer and your... _services_ " Harry drew out the word purposefully in such a way to ellicit a nuclear blush and shiver of desire from Sabrina "will pay back it all later when I choose. Now tell me Sabrina my buxom little Crow, what is the most potent poison in the magical world?"

Even as Sabrinas eyes widened she didn't resist as Harry pushed her into a non-descript building and slammed the door shut.

* * *

A/N: so I'm in need of reader opinion. I updated Call me Mr. Colt and I got a chapter for Like The Angel & You'll Regret that, which one would people like to see first? Both are going up but the order.. Not sure. I did remove All Hail The King of The Jungle, I lost track and it just... Sorry for those who were waiting but it jus got away from me. I tried to salvage a chapter rough but couldn't; I did however salavave a bit of key elements so they'll be recycled at some point into either a new story into one in progress already.

Also, HUGE creators credit to Sabrina Winchester who is the product of my favorite demented dark spirit DZ2. I was originally going to plan her out myself but a little thinking, some back and forth because of mutual respect & this little girl- as of now- will make Bellatrix look like a bumbling Firsty by story end. Hope she measures well D!


	5. Harrys Little Shop o Horror

"You're corrupt."

"No, I am _corrupted_."

Even as she let out a playful resigned sigh Sabrina couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips. "I really should drag you to a confessional" she continued as if she was exasperated with his response.

Harry raised an eyebrow but kept his eyes focused on the manor before them. More specifically the box on the doorstep and the vine that knocked on the front door before retreating back in the box quickly. "Sex in a confession booth? Ooh now thats kinky, desecrating the sanctity of the confessional and pissing off the big dick in the sky at the same. I am corrupting you well" he said wiping an imaginary tear from his face but still not moving his eyes.

Sabrina scoffed at that response wondering where Harry got both the sense of sarcasm, her mistresses spirit said the Butcher she served was a sadist _not_ sarcastic, and what kind of plant was in the box. She almost felt like she should know it for some reason but why was a mystery to her. "My Prince, what kind of plant is in that box and why send it specifically to Malfoy? Besides the facts hes an insufferable ferret faced, bigoted ponce I mean" she said drawing her own magical binoculars to her eyes.

"I was inspired so I got creative and made it real" Harry said grinning madly. "As for your second question, why are you asking me a stupid question you know the answer to? To see him suffer, duh. What other reason is there to send a deadly and lethal magical plant to his families home? No one likes a Death Eater or a Death Eater trainee and thats precisely what he is by being daddys little cock puppet" Harry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok two things there.. One, ew! I _so_ did **not** need that image put in my head! God, wheres an obliviator when you need one?" Sabrina asked gagging. She'd probably be having nightmares for weeks now because of that image. "Two, what do mean you were inspired and made it real?" she asked suspiciously.

"I watched a movie."

"What movie?"

Draco huffed as he was made to answer the door himself. "Bloody elves are useless!" he raged yanking open the front door. Spotting the package he scowled and picked it up. 'Draco, thought you might appreciate this since your family has all kinds of rare dark plants to use for potions brewing. I heard its leaves are good for poison extracts and scarring agents. -Pansy' he read off of the note taped to the box.

Harrys mad grin turned maniacally sinister as a roaring proclamation of **"FEED ME SEYMOUR!"** filled the air. "Little shop of horrors" he said watching the roots shoot into the ground. The next twenty minutes had him and Sabrina using each other as support as roaring laughter escaped them, so much so that they were actually crying from laughing so hard. Even as Dracos parents and several Death Eaters summoned at some point **tried** to kill the plant, and failed in the endeavour, it just seemed to get bigger and bigger and bigger as time went on. By the time the Auror corps showed up Malfoy manor was three quarters destroyed, Lucius Malfoy and his Death Eater friends- most notable being Nott sr., Crabbe sr, Goyle sr and a thought imprisoned former Unspeakble named Rookwood- were dead, Draco was short a hand that looked to be bitten off and Narcissa Malfoy was cowering in fear of her life behind a rose bush.

"Wh-where in the name of predecessors did you find such-"

Harry managed to calm his laughter enough to stand on his own before wiping at his face. A swishing motion of his wand had ghostly pale purple flames come into contact with the monster plant. Almost instantly the plant exploded into chucks of gore, viscera and plant goop as he took a handful of Sabrinas robes before he rapped a cheap key charmed to be a portkey on his wand.

The troop of Aurors would search all night for who sent the spell but come up short.

"Hey boss! Got somethin over here in the box the Malfoy brat said the plant supposedly came in!"

The Head Auror of the squad trotted over to observe the evidence. The first thing was the note spell taped to the box so the sender was magical and with a name like Pansy this person had to be female. Also he had to guess this Pansy was familiar with the young Malfoy for boxes to make it through the heavy layers of wards. "What do you got besides rocks in your head where brains should be?" he asked scathingly.

The Auror scowled wondering why his squad leader was being a bigger ass than usual. He was just as unhappy about being woken from a dead sleep and made to help scum like Lucius Malfoy but that was no excuse to treat him like shit. "A business card spell taped to the inside of the box. Its for a shop called Brunos Second Hand Horrors. Says it operates out of Knockturn Alley" he said with a thin acidic glare.

* * *

When September 1st came around a week after the attack perpeterated by an unknown assailant, Harry and Sabrina scoffed internally, that killed many of 'Britains mpst upstanding wizarding Lords' Draco was not on the Hogwarts Express as it left Kings Cross. This made Harry arch a brow as he sat comfortably in the very last cabin, usually claimed by Slytherin House as a majority and enlarged by the older kids to accomodate the whole House, but it was his cabin now. After the cabin was enlarged and made a million more comfortable of course

"You scared them half to death."

"I know. I'm getting rusty not being around magical sheep who don't understand this novel idea called thinking for yourself. I mean if I was around them all day every day of the year I'm sure my name being mentioned would have them using the AK on themselves if I was coming their way. I was hoping to scaring one into cardiac arrest or at the least crap themselves at themselves at the sight of me considering the end of last year. Oh! That Seventh Year girl _did_ piss herself so its not a complete wash" Harry said dismissively as he saw Sabrina altering the Slytherin colors to match his liking; the green and silver becoming dark grey, a bright crimson like fresh blood and that bright pale artic blue like her eyes.

Sabrina rolled her eyes before turning her eyes to the door as a knock sounded.

Harrys eyes narrowed as he peered through the side window next to the door. "Blonde hair, blue eyes darker thsn yours, female, looks about our age or a year older than us" he said.

"Shes clear, thats Daphne Greengras. She and her family are staunch political neutrals who find both factions of the Wizengamot disgustingly biased. She acts as my front of the Slytherin Ice Queen while I make my plays unhindered due to no one wanting to be known as being seen with the handicap freak" Sabrina said offering a pointing to her sunglasses. She had explained to him over the summer that she played up being visually challenged and people bought it at face value, everyone but Daphne.

"Can we help you Greengrass? You know I'm curious, is your family name the reason people say "The grass is always greener on the other side"? I mean it almost never is but sti-"

Sabrina yanked Harry back with a silent accio. "I invited her. When you wink at a table full of Slytherin girls and only one doesn't practically cream her panties after you killed Weasley & made it look like an accident, you do tend to make an impression you know" she said rubbing her temple. _'Hes basically my boss at the moment and yet I feel like a babysitter setting the kid up on a date'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes.. You did make an impression, a very curious and strong one at that. Compound your choice of words with Professor Snape when you turned in your finished potion for the exam and I am not put out in the least to say that I'm fascinated by the change in your behavior and attitude" Daphne said choosing her words carefully. Sabrina had stressed that heavily to her in the last letter she received. It was an un-needed stressed warning really, she was naturally cautious around the unknown elements in the world and Harry Potter was a huge unknown.

Harry gave a theatrical sigh as he threw an across his eyes. "Tis but a fleeting fancy then. My poor heart shant bear such a crushing blo-"

Sabrina sent a stinging hex at Harry making him glare. "Please be serious."

"I can't be serious, hes my godfather." Even as Sabrina groaned he smirked dropping his arm and looked directly to Daphne. "Is this impression one you feel personally, on behalf of your House-Greengrass or Slytherin it matters not to me- or perhaps" he leaned forward as crimson eyes burned into sapphire blue "one of a darker nature? I don't abide liars Greengrass so be very candid with your response. Your life may depend on it."

"Its a mixed impression" Dahphne said bluntly and took a sest beside Sabrina after giving her a short nod.

"Mixed how?"

"I am personally intrigued but so is my family. Considering House Potter has a commanding fifty percent ownership of my families business they found your actions... Askew of how your ancestors have been portrayed. How your whole bloodline is viewed really. White knight, kind word for most everyone, protector of the innocent-"

Harry couldn't help snickering as he brought a hand to his mouth half hiding his lips. "My god Sabrina, shes so adrably naive" he said with a light of amusement in his eyes. "Let me give you a reality check and you can pass it on to your family. I am nobodies hero Greengrass. There are people who want to see the world burn. I am the person who not only wants to see the world but I want to be the one who soaks the world in the jet fuel and spark it ablaze. I want to watch the flesh and muscle drip off my enemies flesh like wax off the midnight candle. If someone isn't with me than they're no more than a walking corpse with a clock counting downnto their death in my mind. But as far as the business between my House and yours, things don't change. Don't piss me off and we can all continue to make money. We don't have to interact or even like each other. So long as the share of House Potters profit hits the vault we are all golden. Literally."

Daphne spared a look to Sabrina wondering just how serious Harrys dark words were.

"He doesn't joke when it comes to his scathing opinion of most humans. You and your family get a quasi-free pass because your House & his are in business together. Don't squander it, his idea of mercy is someone dying by being drawn and quartered by dragons while being put under exposure to the Cruciatus" Sabrina said without skipping a beat.

"Whats your pass then? You two seem to be pretty chumny by all accounts."

"Classified" Harry said before pointing to the door. "Slither along now, Sabrina and I have important things to talk about in private."

* * *

"Tracy I'm telling you something weird is up with Gryffindors Golden Boy."

Tracy looked up fron her book and sighed glacing to her blonde childhood friend. "No, I thought he was acting nornally as any stupid Gryff does" she said sarcasrically. "Dudes got screws loose and is finally showing them so what? Hes hanging out wih Sabrina Winchester and they're chummy, so what? Shes visually challenged and hes essentially snapped. Theres no one better for either of them."

"They aren't dating and thats not what I meant by something weird" Daphne said scowling at her friend

"You don't know they aren't dating" Tracy challenged sliding her bookmark into the rune text. Daphne officially had a bee in her bonnet so until it was exorcised she wouldn't get any reading done in proper.

"I'm telling you they aren't Tracy. You didn't see the dynamic I did. It was like.. You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters, only less genocidal. She deferred to him without hesitation and.. It was creepy ok! Morganas tits it was a struggle not to let my skin crawl at eery it was" Daphne said pacing between the seats.

"I'm surprised you're focusing on another girl treating your man like her master."

"He is **NOT** my man!"

"But you want him to be otherwise you wouldn't be so focused on it instead of this mornings Daily Prophet" Tracy said shaking her head.

Daphne glares darkly at the accusation. She didn't like Harry Potter! She didn't even KNOW him! "I am not even remotely attracted to that Gryffindor adrenaline junkie" shs growled defensively. "More over, why would I pay attention to The Daily Prophet? You can't trust anythin-"

"Heir Presumptive Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Lady Narcissa Marie Malfoy nee Black were found murdered in the highly secure wing of St. Mungos early this morning. Though the mystery remains to how the assailant was able to get that close to the pair their bodies were discovered by a mediwitch doing her morning rounds" Tracy quoted holding up her copy of the Prophet with a large wizarding photo of two bloody sheet covered stretchers being carried out of the high security wing while Aurors in the background of the pictures grimaced at the gruesome scene.

Daphne snatched the paper away and dug right into the article. She was never a fan of Draco or his dad but this was just..

Tracy reopened her rune text and went back to reading. The mornings Prophet would hopefully keep Daphne busy for at least a chapter or two.


	6. Change of Leadership

Harry hummed thoughtfully as he tapped his finger against the glass of the cabin window. "Sabrina, do you feel a bit of a nip in the air?" he asked turning his gaze to his companion. The compartment had been comfortably warm when he had scared out the majority of Slytherin House earlier but now it felt like the air was getting colder by the second. His brow furrowed as his gaze focused and he could _see_ his breath as a white cloud escape his lips.

Sabrinas eyes narrowed rubbing her forearms a little. "Now that you mention it, I do" she said with a dark grimace.

Harry turned his gaze and saw the windows outside the cabin begin to frost over. This made his lips pull into a malicious smile. He pulled out his cloak and draped it over Sabrina making her disappear from sight. "Take that off before I say you can and you will face consequences" he said before crossing to the door as a skeletal thin hand opened it. Before him was a creature he only read about, a Dementor.

 **'OR AS I CALLED THEM LIGHT KILLERS. THEY WERE SUCH PAIN IN THE ASSES TO TRAIN AND BREED'** the voice of the original Butcher said with a long almost theatrical sigh. **'OF COURSE THAT BEFORE I MURDERED WHAT WAS PROBABLY THEIR KING, QUEEN AND ROYAL CHILDREN. THEN THEY LISTENED TO ME WITHOUT COMPLAINT. THAT IS TO SAY THEY LISTENED OUT OF FEAR FOR THEIR OWN LIVES.'**

Harry raised an eyebrow as unlike his reading of the creatures it did not begin to try to suck out the few happy memories he had but instead he saw the Dementors hand trembling in what could only be fear. "Tell your kinds figure head their _true_ master The Butcher has returned. If they dare to attack me or my allies who will bear my mark" he reached forward grasping the creatures throat with near crushing force "I will tear away your shroud and drain the dark magic that sustains you pitiful wraiths. Now scram!" he said throwing the Dementor out of the cabin. "I'll be back, going bird hunting. Feel free to take the cloak off, they won't be bothering after a moment."

Sabrina pulled the cloak off from around her head peering at Harry curiously. "Bird hunting? The only birds on this train are actual birds and Ravenclaws" she said slowly.

Harry just smiled a dark tinged mischievous smirk as he positioned his arms just so like he was a pump action shotgun. _"Be vewy vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunt wirds"_ he said with a mocking Elmer Fudd style accented laugh as he made a motion like he pumping the slide under the barrel. The exasperated sigh from Sabrina made his smirk turn into a cheshire grin as he disappeared into the hall and slammed the door shut. A quick charm later and he was was gone, the visage of a demented clown-like face with fiery hair & demonically sharp teeth burned into the door.

"Introducing him to Looney Toons was one of my worst ideas ever" Sabrina said to herself slapping a hand to her face and dragged it down as she shook her head.

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

Luna Lovegood couldn't help the scowl that came to her lips as the crowd of people around her mocked her. Even her saintly patience was near its end.

"No one likes you Loony!"

"You'll get us killed just like your mother so just leave Hogwarts now! Us **normal** people don't need to die!"

Before Luna could snap the sound of three thunks filled the air. Then the screams followed. Pinned to the wood wall between windows by demonic looking daggers were the hands of two Fourth or Fifth Year Ravenclaws and a Slytherin though she wasn't sure what year they were.

"You know, I realize I've become King Asshole lately but you see this little birdie" Harry strolled up slowly conjuring and floating more of the same daggers behind him in a threatening way "is under my protection. I'm sure you Slytherins remember how I _graciously_ saved Malfoy before him, mommy dearest and daddy the Death Eater kicked the bucket. I could have not cast that cushioning charm and saved his life. I could have let him the ground and splatter like a crushed grape making a pretty cool gore painting on the Pitch." His eyes gleamed dangerously as the kids not pinned fled with unfiltered terror painted on their faces. "So who doesn't want to die or be permanently disfigured?" he asked taking two of the daggers in hand and began to sharpen the blades on each other.

All three students rapidly nodded their heads as they tried to stop the gushing blood spraying out between between their fingers.

Luna peered at the daggers and found herself impressed. "Conjured and cursed? Very impressive Mr. Sweet Tooth(1)" she said looking to Harry not at all disturbed by the blood decorating her skin or hair.

"You forgot poisoned little cousin" Harry said casually. He saw the kids eyes go even wider in horror. "So heres the deal, I give you the antidote and remove my daggers leaving you all with permanent physical remnders to last the remainder of your natural days on this plane of existence til you die or you give me a reason to kill you. In return you all will carry this warning to your respective House, Luna Lovegood is off limits. If she is so much as given a single dirty look the guilty parties smallest concern will be Albus the Fuck Up Fumbledore or your Head of House. Am I clear?"

"C-CR-CRYSTAL!"

Harry seemed more interested in his daggers for a moment than the three trapped students before seeming to banish the the daggers in his hands with a motion of his wrists. "Good, this'll only hurt...for a long time to come." Before the kids could react he twisted the daggers one way and then the other opening a gaping wound. Even as their mouths opened to screams he only arched a brow as he saw Luna make a flicking gesture with her wand silencing them.

"The octaves their voices were getting up to were grating my ears" Luna said without apology.

"They were getting quite high weren't they?" Harry asked looking thoughtfully at the Slytherin. "Are you sure you're male? Pain can drive up the pitch of a guys voice but not that high. Nothing short of the Cruciatus at least or so I read. No matter." A second motion yanked out the blades and their almost identical lumps of flesh, bone and muscle skewered on the daggers. A tap of his wand regrew the missing tissue, though it was a zombie like necrotic grey-green tone of rotting flesh, with the outside around the flesh a dark purple from the poison killing the healthy tissue. Three syringes fell between his fingers and he stabbed them into the discolored flesh as he depressed the plunger. "Go before I change my mind."

Lunas scowled changed into a curious expression. "Not that I'm ungrateful but why did you help me?" she asked pulling a dagger from around Harry after wrapping a handkerchief aroumd the hilt. The blade might be the only visibly poisoned to her eye but she wasn't taking chances and the minute details of the dagger intrigued her. It wasn't an iron or steel base but it was a black metal like obsidian or the myth metal orichalcum

"I already said it, you're my little cousin and under my protection" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Technically speaking, your six times great grandfather married my six times great grandmother but her being a woman she wasn't allowed by the laws of the time to keep the Potter name nor pass it on to any of her children. Oh and don't worry about gripping the dagger. So long as you don't impale or cut yourself on the blade you're golden."

Lunas brow furrowed a little. "You don't say?" she said more to herself than Harry. That was curious to know that by technicality her family was related to the Pottera

"I do say. Come now little birdie, its time for you to meet a snake who is actually worth something" Harry said as he threw an arm around Lunas ahoulders and led her back to his cabin while humming an ominous tune.

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

Inside the Headmasters office a sharp trill erupted as black flames spawned in the fireplace. This alarmed Albus forcing him to his feet as a dark expression crossed his face. Like his many former trinkets that monitored everything about Harry, including the only one that _had_ been left but now was equally silver goop from some summer event Harry got into, there were certain warning spells and charms in place to keep an eye on students. The black flames rampaging in the hearth told him that not only were students injured but someone used a curse on them. "I pray you are not behind this Harry" he said to himself grimly.

The Sorting Hat scoffed loudly. "The boy you've been manipulating to be a self-sacrificing weapong goes off the reservation and you pray he doesn't take due revenge if he has the leeway to do it? You really are unfit senile old fool."

Dumbledore turned a venomous gaze to the hat. "All I have done-"

"Has been for 'The Greater Good'. Yes yes, I know your justification. I'm still wondering to this day how **you,** a child claiming to be a man, can say he stands for all that is "Light, Good and True" when you planned with Grindelwald about subujating muggles to be little more than slaves under that same 'For The Greater Good'. It baffles my ancient mind that-"

The fireplace roared as the black flames turned a dark maroon. This made the Sorting Hat grimace darkly. A student was dead...

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

From the moment the train stopped and the doors opened it was chaos. A stampede of kids ran out screaming for their lives. Just what could have a train full of kids react so strongly you might wonder?

"THEY'RE DEAD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Harry sighed coming out of the train levitating the bodies of Hermoine Jean Granger and Neville Longbottom. Truth be told they weren't big losses, Granger in particular, but the fact the Dementors were a little overzealous and not only applied a Kiss to them thereby stealing their souls comletely but killing them as well. "Good slaves are hard to find nowadays and those wraiths took one that could have been useful" he said shaking his head.

"You can find quality slaves everywhere if only you look in the right places" Luna said skipping next to Harry. He was utterly fascinating and his companion Sabrina was equally so. True to his word the rather odd young woman, a thought that made her snort considering it was a thought coming from _her_ of all people, was a rather queer snake. If she wasn't reading things wrong there was a relationship between them of some sort but what kind she didn't know. Morever, she- read: Sabrina- had been equally surprised and a little skeptical about his claim about her being his cousin. At least until he detailed the last visit into Gringotts and found a copy of the Potter tapestry hanging up.

"How do you know that? Those who deal in those workings don't exactly advertise they sell or auction off slaves" Sabrina said looking to the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Just because everyone looks down at my father for running The Quibler doesn't mean hes as crazy as the articles sound. If you have enough brain cells to realize The Daily Prophet would rather feed you propaganda than the truth, you can pick up parallels between things like 'The Rotfang Conspiracy' and the current ministries plans to already tighten the noose of its anti-creature legislation" Luna said with a haughty sniff. "Of course thats only one parallel among many. As for how I would know where to find slaves, the seedier sources don't want their names or enterprises to get out so they are mentioned as various 'inside creatures' who have to reveal certain secrets when they contribute. Protect their own ventures by exposing others as it was."

Harry looked impressed as he leaned forward. "Oh do tell me more cousin dearest" he said with a malefic ghost of a smirk at the edge of his lips

 **THE BUTCHERS APPRENTICE**

"I'd like to state for the record I **AM NOT** the reason these two are corpses." Despite the entirety of the teaching staffs wands trained on him Harry was cool as a cucumber.

"Who or what is at fault then?" Minerva asked with a frosty glare. While not fond of Harrys complete one eighty in attitude she did not think him capable of murder in such a crowded place like the train.

"Fuckup Fumbledore for allowing Dementors, Class XXXXX Dark Creatures, onto the train? Fuckup Fumbledore for not putting safety measures into place to protect students from beig kissed like Granger and Longbottom were." Harry cancelled the charm dropping the bodies of the dead students in front of the head table. "Or how about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor" he snorted disrespectfully "who showed himself AFTER Granger got the fatal Kiss? Ooh, heres a real strong one: THE FUCKING INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SHIT WE CALL THE BRITISH MINISTRY OF MAGIC AND MINISTER CORNELIUS FUDGE."

"Mr. Potter! You will-"

"Truth hurts don't it Fumbledore?" Harry asked ignoring the outrage like he was never interrupted. "I mean if you can't contain a prison full of Death Eaters what good are you? That is why you allowed them here right? Protect the vulnerable and defenseless youth. Bolster your reputation as a "Bastion of the Light'."

Nervous whispers broke out across the hall as kids gazes flitted between the staff table and the sociopath who once was the Golden Prince of Gryffindor. They'd read about the breakout in The Prophet, mass murderer Sirius Black convicted of murdering twelve muggles and a wizard after betraying the Potters to Voldemort, and had made the assumption Black broke out to finish the job.

Dumbledore glared intently though it appeared as a disapproving stare. Harry should _not_ be acting like this. It destroyed his plans! Didn't the boy realize there were things far more important at risk? "Regardless of your opinion-"

"Oh I'm sure if show Amelia Bones a certain file my opinion will matter a whole lot. Especially to corrupt souls like you and Fudge" Harry cut off with a shark tooth smile. "Every criminal accused of or arrested for a crime is given a trial and a mandatory questioning under no less than three drops of Verasiterium to ensure the truth of the matter comes out. Given the severity of the crimes leveled against Sirius Orion Black, my Oath Sworn Godfather I'd imagine the magical govenment would be keen to get at the heart of the matter yesterday as the muggles say. But the records are... Lacking to be polite."

Gasps echoed across the hall. For Sirius Black to the Oath Sworn Godfathet meant Black **COULDN'T** have sold out the Potters. Selling out the Potters meant endangering Harry. With Harry knowingly and willfully endangered by Sirius the magic of the Oath would have killed hiim.

Minervas eyes darkened turning her gaze to Albus. "Sirius Black is Mr. Potters binding Oath Sworn Godfather?" she asked slowly, her tone challenging the ancient man to lie to her face in front of the whole school.

"That hardly matter my dea-"

"An excerpt from the Will of my parents James Charlus Potter and Lilith 'Lily' Anabelle Potter nee Evans" Harry began pulling out a sheet of parchment "that was illegally suppressed from activating by Albus Dumbledore under his authority of the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. I quote "If this is activating we are dead and that rat bastard Pettigrew sold us out. Change the Secret Keeper to the last person they expect-Peter the rat- Dumbledore said, you'll be leagues safer in Godrics Hollow than Potter Manor Dumbledore said Thanks you ancient goat we're dead now because of you. We leave no one anything except our son who gets everything. Custody of Harry goes in the order that follows: his Oath Sworn Godparents Amelia Bones and Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom or any **_DECENT_** magical family- **NOT THE WEASLEYS WITH THE MAGPIE MINDED WENCH MOLLY** \- with the understanding that they cannot and will not replace us. If our son ends up in the custody of my sister Petunia Dursley we will flay the responsible parties undead bodies when they die". Not only was Sirius Black not the Secret Keeper Dumbledore claimed him to be, he was supposed to have custody of me. Not only was I not supposed to be left those atrocious muggles who thought child abuse was ok to do to a child who never did any wrong but I was put there by fat head up in the center of you lot." He pocketed the parchment with a shrug before making his way to sit with his quidditch teammates. "Plus he keeps endangering the student population every year. Explain to us how hes still headmaster of this school when you link two DEAD student to his tenure."

If looks could kill Minerva would have turned Albis into a pile of ashes. "According to the power invested by me as the Deputy Headmistress, you are unfit to continue to lead this school with the death of two students at _your negligence_."

Harry saw the move before McGonagall and a disarming spell hit Dumbledore sending him sailing into the wall as the ancient mans wand flew into his free hand. The warmth was a mystery to him but pocketed it anyways. "Yinksy, Klepsy. Detain thee unconscious former headmaster in Godrics prisoner cellblock. Activate the magic blocking runes too, can't have him escsape before the DMLE gets here to arrest him."

The two elves nodded after appearing. "Yes Master Gryffindor" the one on the left said while the right replied with "Yes Lord Slytherin".

The student body was dead silent.

"Can we do the Sorting already? I've got things to do" Harry said with a drawn out sigh.

* * *

References:

(1) Sweet Tooth is a reference to one of my favorite games growing up Twisted Metal. The clown motif of Marcus "Needles" Kane fits so well with The Butchers vague descriptor in the challenge. Even I was was vague about the looks except for the red eyes and sharp ass teeth. A demented soul like The Butcher looking like a demented clown is just... Perfect in my mind.


	7. This is the only public warning

All through the Sorting and Opening Feast Harry felt nearly every eye on him. The Gryffindors looked ready to burst and barely restraining from asking how it was he obtained the mantle of Lord Gryffindor. The Slytherins, aside from Sabrina and an intrigued Daphne Greengrass, looked torn between trying to boil him alive with a glare or thinking on if he should be approached. With Draco and his whole bloodline dead there was a huge gap in the Slytherin power structure that conceivably anyone could muscle their way into but being addressed as Lord Slytherin and Master Gryffindor... well that made him a very big threat none of them could afford to take on currently unless they wanted to be die a drawn out political suicide.

"WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US THAT YOU WERE THE LORD OF TWO FOUNDING BLOODLINES! DO HAVE ANY IDEA-"

Harry pulled back the sleeve of his robe a little revealing a watch. "Huh, it took the entire feast for someone to say it. Guess that means I owe Sabrina for being on the nose" he said with a theatrical groan interrupting his fellow Third Year Gryffindor. "Quite frankly whoever the hell you are, I didn't know til the course of the summer. A summer I spent a lot of time thinking to myself and evaluating this backwater shit house of a facility. The educational material is centuries out of date. Weak leadership has let ministry cock puppets like Cornelius Fudge control the decline of graduates being less and less prepared for the adult world by allowing the coffers supposed to be filled by Ministry Agreement every year run dry." He stood knowing every eye, teachers included, were racheted on him. "However thats beside the point. I don't owe shit to anyone here outside of two people and I don't mean Weasel, no offense Fred or George but Ronald was every bit a slimy self conceited piece of work, or bucky the beaver Granger."

Fred and George almost looked ready to defend their deceased sibling before they let their hands drop. Ron had been the problem child from the beginning. He had demanded more attention than any of them knew better to. A million small things that overall did paint a weasel like image of their brother who only took or demanded things and never gave anything in return.

"But within these walls I do have obligations I must abide as the castle Lord and that doesn't include having to reveal my status to pea brained shits like you" Harry said finishing with a glare to freeze Hell over aimed at the kid as the who dared to take such a tone with him. The dessert trays disappeared, except from Luna, as he snapped his fingers despite the protests. "Now before the new cat in charge has her say about how things will run acadrmically I am going to make a few points and if you don't like them tough shit. This is my castle by blood and magic, I have no problem banishing & expelling people who think they can get away with breaking my declarations."

All three girls, the three being Daphne Luna and Sabrina, looked up with interest at what was going to unfold. Just what devious plans did he have hatching in the sociopathic mind of his?

"Luna girl, come up here dear cousin" Harry said beckoning his hand at the Ravenclaw table.

Lunas brow quirked but stood and skipped over. "Yes big cousin Sweet Tooth? How can I help you today?" she asked.

Harry patted Luna on the head for a moment. "Just stand here and look pretty" he said. While he knew some would take his comment as condescending he knew Luna had far thicker skin. "Now everyone here has heard Headmistress McGonagalls talk during their incomong First Year. Our Sorted House is supposed to be our family. Family is supposed to look out for each other, help each other. Every single House here with the exception of Hufflepuff has failed in that regard. Slytherins present a false united front in publiic and dare to tear out each others throats in private all jockying over power. Gryffindor takes the concept of a Lions Pride and shreds it when it casts aside people like myself or Neville Longbottom with such callous disregard."

Percy Weasley went red wth anger as Harry spoke. Quick as a whip he stood wih his wand drawn on the boy. Or at least he tried.

Sabrina stood callously with a knife slammed through the boys hand pinning it to the table as blood sprayed like a geyser and his wand on the floor beneath her shoe in three pieces. "Attempted assault of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House is a mandatory ten year sentence in Azkaban" she said with a tone that said she could care less as the boy let out sounds of agony. "Attempting to assault Harry here in his own castle he has the authority to kill you and get away with it as your actions fall under the Assassin Execution Clause set up by the Founders when the first tentative agreement was made with Britains fledgling Ministry."

Minerva went pale as a sheet.

"Thank you Sabrina. Cowardice in the house of lions? More like wet and spineless kittens, exceptions aside" Harry said with a sneer aimed down the table. "If he tries anything again I'm allowing you the authority to kill him on my behalf."

Sabrina tilted her head in confirmation. "Your wish is my command My Lord" she said rolling her free hand in a bowing gesture. "Give me a reason." Her lips pulled into a smile was malicious scaring some of the younger Gryffindors as her glasses covered eyes pointed at Percy.

"Where was I... Oh yes, the failure of three Houses to uphold its family away from family duty. The most guilty" Harrys eyes turned to the Ravenclaw table where they hardened to a dark crimson almost maroon shade "is the House of Bird Brains and its half pint overseer. More prejudicial than any Slytherin-Gryffindor feud. More dark the half-blood retard Riddle." A snap of his fingers and the entirety of the Ravenclaw & Slytherin table, minus Daphne, was shackled to the their seats. "Choosing to belittle my cousin. Choosing to call her Loony. The fact I caught more than a handful of you and Slytherins telling her to leave before she was the cause of someone else dying. To use the memory of her mother dying as a weapon against her.. This is my ONE warning to the entirety of the student body, you mess with this girl" Harry wrapped an arm around Lunas shoulders "and I will make you regret being BORN. There will be no place in this castle you will be safe. The professors will not be able to protect you because their authority relies on my generosity to keep this fortress operating as a school. I get the whim to say fuck it and everyone I don't want here is expelled from the wards and you won't remember there was a magical school in Scottland."

Luna bounced up on her tiptoes seeing Filius stand on his seat. "Don't deny it sir, I told you time and again of the harrassment. You promised time and time again to address the whole House about the sadistic practice employed by your students. A promise you never followed through on" she said glaring at the quarter goblin.

Harry looked down at Luna as she said that. "Really little fairy?" he asked turning his head slowly. He snapped his fingers a second time before a bright yellow liquid rained down on Ravenclaw and Slytherin table table alone. Kids made disgusted and horrified sounds though Daphne, who knew this was coming only by Harry allowing Sabrina to tell her, had left the table to stand with Sabrina after tapping the shackles on her sister to unlock them & yank her along. "Severus, Filius.. Control your vermin before I have to do it for you and I won't be kind if you make it my problem. You won't be calling parents to pick up expelled children but parents to identify their bodies if they piss me off that badly. Come on you four, I feel rather tired. How'd you all like a peek at Salazar Slytherins personal library before bed?" Harry said already walking and motioned Sabrina, Luna, Daphne and the girl he deduced was her sister to follow him.

By the time that the quientet reached their destination, the lving quarters located in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry had laid out the firm ground rules. Since Luna was claimed under his protection, Sabrina took his side without prompting and Daphne made the choice for her self & her sister they would need to stay with him. Sabrina and Luna he didn't mind but the sister pair were complete unknowns. It was only them being semi-"friends" because their families worked together he had a quasi obligation to look out for them. "The books are translated from english to parseltongue. If you find one you want to read show it to me and I will skim it before deciding if you may. There are more texts related to notes on the Slytherin family magic than academia or forgotten arcane spells. If it doesn't pertain to Slytherin magic I may say yes depending on the subject. My word is final since there is more powerful and dangerous magics here than we can control at this time" he said firmly.

"Awe, big cousin is a big teddy" Luna said throwing herself at Harrys back and hugged him.

"Don't push your luck sugar plum fairy. Just because you're my kid cousin doesn't mean I won't take you across my knee for being a brat deliberately" Harry said with a minorly annoyed tone.

"Ooh, kinky. Promises promises" Luna said with a sing song tone. Before Harry could carry out the warning she let go of him and dodged out of his reach laughing serenly.

"I.. I don't get it" the youngest Slytherin said with a furrowed brow and a pout. "Why would she want to be spanked? Its a punishment not a reward."

Sabrina had to hold in a laugh at the girls logic. "You'll find out when you meet your wizard or witch Astoria" she said as a tiny momentary snicker escaped her lips.

Astoria pouted more and looked at Daphne. "Why can't I know now?" she asked with a near whine.

"Its a sex thing" Daphne said in the bluntest and most direct way. Exploiting her sisters current stage of hormones beginning to shift she got the response that she knew she'd get. Even as Astorias face went cherry red in embarrassment and quiet as a church mouse her eyes tracked Harry chasing Luna til he succeeded in hoisting her over his shoulder like a sack despite her whining protest she was not a kid.

Sabrina trailed the grouo at the end with an amused smile on her lips. Oh thngs were going to be interesting from now on for sure. Her Prince, her future Lord and Master, was already exhibiting the signs of his Masters main attributes in life and she couldn't fathom how far his lessons towards taking his predecessors throne had already come. Yet even as these thoughts circulated in her mind she was not worried. He had alreadly claimed her, the new Butcher-to-be claimed his Crow-to-be, and even went as far to cement his claim by blessing her with a miniscule amount of his magic to form a bond between them. Harry would do great things in the future, terrible and dark things that would make Voldemort look every bit the pretender to the title of Dark Lord that he was not, and she would be there among his council however he needed her. Sexual relief if need be, spy, a General in his army, interrogator and executioner of his enemies… "No job is too big, too small or too dirty" she said to herself remembering the vow she made before he gave her a taste of the dark power lurking in his veins. It made her tremble with want.. No, not want but NEED to hasten Harrys ascension to his full position as Master of the unfit whelps who dared to breathe the same air as her Butcher.

'Ah but he will get there in time Hatchling' the amused and soft female voice of the past Carrion Crow rang out from the depths of Sabrinas soul. 'A Master like our Butchers are not born over night or rushed. They are crafted by their own decisions aided by our opinions as their counsel when they deem to ask us, their ever faithful and devoted Crow. He will be as my Butcher was and you will be to him as I was to mine. His most loyal, his most devoted. His most trusted.' Cold golden eyes peered through observing the dark aura of her beloved Butchers apprentice. 'Your counsel will outweigh that of family or friends. He will think more of you than any lover or lovers he chooses to take' the spirit continued, smirking as she felt the tremor vibrating in her hosts, and successors, magic. 'He will inevitably love you above all others and forsake others for you as you will forever do for him. Patience Hatchling, your Master shall come. All you must do is watch, obey his commands and do everything to be of service to him. No matter the form.'

Sabrinas tremble grew for a moment before relaxing as a new coldness and spark of fanaticism entered her shielded gaze that bordered on cult-like obsession. Her mistress was right. Rushing Harrys ascension would be foolhardyand potentially deadly for her Butcher. How could she be so careless in letting such a thought pass?! She was a Slytherin for Morganas damnation! Planning the long game was their bread and butter!

"Sabrina, brooding does not become you" Harry said offhandedly as he showed the girls to the sleeping area they would sharing. The bed was massive enough to house a royal orgy so he was certain the four girls would be comfortable.

"My apologies my Prince. It was a conversation with my Mistress who was set my thinking straight. Everything is fine I swear it" Sabrina said looking up at Harry while Luna, Daphne and the other Slytherin got comfy.

"Good. I need my Crow at her best at all times." Harry brushing his thumb across Sabrinas lip where a singar drop of blood had welled up from her biting her lip unknowingly. "I will be common area by six am, the five of us shall then head up to breakfast together. By the by, you may want to consider taking in a little more meat at dinner" he purposefully licked the drop of blood off his finger and seemed to swish it for a moment around his mouth "the iron content of your blood is not as high as it should."

Sabrina was actually blushing nuclear red as Harry walked away, her fingers coming up to her bottom lip. She wasn't offended by the comment but watching his take the drop of her blood into himself was.. Almost erotic.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you believe in?"

Harry briefly lifted his head from his palm, blood red eyes briefly trailing from his unseeing direction of the Black Lake and turned to Sabrina. The blood soaked mahogany headed 'blind' witch had seemed to have this knack for finding him when he did not want to be found. Well, it wasn't he hadn't wanted to be found but more that he needed to time to sort out his thoughts after the debacle that saw Ravenclaw become a mostly female House overnight after one of the snotty boys tried something against Luna in class after his one warning to the school. "Red" he said after a long silence like it was supposed to make sense and looked back to the lake.

"Red? Forgive my rather upfrontness here but that doesn't make any form of sense my prince" Sabrina said taking a seat near Harry on the ground. If he wished her closer she would approach at his direction or he'd pull her closer but she knew better than to invade his personal space. Even with her condition she could see that her Butcher, her future master and sovereign, was lost in his own head. Whether the spirit of his mentor the former Butcher was adding to that mess of thoughts she could not be certain. It made her thoughts spin in worry though. "My prince… Harry, I'm worried about you. You've been far too quiet as of late. Even knowing you've taken to being quiet since you accepted your station as I did, this quiet from you.."

"Red. Like blood." Harry raised his right hand and curled his middle finger in towards his palm, the nail sharpening into a claw at his silent command of will. McGonagall had hyped up human transfiguration to be far harder than it actually was as he could see it. Even as the claw sliced a clean line across his palm no blood fell from his hand, beads of blood bubbled across the wound before it closed in front of Sabrina's bright artic blue shielded eyes. "I've done a lot of thinking as of late, something I know you've noticed. Something the whole school has noticed. It was through these thoughts and conversations with my master I've come to a conclusion."

Sabrina tilted her head watching the beads of blood swirl together before they took on a vaguely rose-like form and crystalized. She was amazed frankly since most exercises in blood-based magic required a family gift to even begin the simplest exercise to detect if blood-based magic was even present in a person. Harry was a special case though, all Butchers were. Every Butcher on record, few as there are, were Master Class Blood Magi without peer period and for Harry to turn liquid blood to crystal was a good sign for them both. "And may I ask what that conclusion is?" she asked.

"It is about you my loyal crow." Harry motioned Sabrina closer with his pinky. Once she was close enough he put the crystaline blood rose behind one of the Slytherin girls ears after sweeping her hair away. "So loyal, so protective of me… you'd die for me if I asked it of you wouldn't you?" he asked rhetorically since he already knew the answer judging by her faint trembling under his fingers.

"A million times over without hesitation if need be" Sabrina said, her breath faintly catching a little feeling his hand grasp her throat lightly and tilt her head so their eyes met.

Harry nodded with a thoughtful glint in his eyes. After a moment he let his hand drop silently while his head dropoed back. "Its that reason I won't require you to give a vow, swear fealty or anything of the sort when we ascend to our respective titles" he said as he fiddled with the grass under his fingers. "Making you swear a vow or fealty would suggest I do not value you. It would suggest I do not trust you or your intentions after all you have done so far."

"I-"

"Quiet, let me finish" Harry said though it more of a kindly put order. "Being a Crow is a curse. You are either born it or you are not. You are inherently and unquestionably loyal to whomever is born with the Butcher in their soul. After all" he made a rolling gesture of his wrist "we are born in pairs. Day and night, dusk and dawn, evil and lesser of two evils." A short snort-like chuckle escaped him as his eyes closed. "You could no sooner betray me even if you wanted to. You've proven to be a wealth of information and that is worth its weight in blood diamonds. So no Sabrina, even though you said you would swear loyalty to me as your sovereign… I don't want it and will refuse it from you if you. You are chief among my council if and when I need it. You are the closest thing I have to a conventionally defined 'friend' and my closest ally Sabrina. I will not have you bend your knee and bow your head to me."

Sabrina was shocked silent for a minute before a dark warmth flooded every pore of her being. Harry not only considered her his ally but he practically called her his friend! If it had been physically possible, and purely for ironies sake, she would have crowed happily at the praise being heaped on her but she kept her cool; the only sign that showed her acknowledgement of his words was a slight flushing of embarrassed pride across her nose. "I'd still offer it nonetheless" she said leaning back on her hands. "Its not just me being the Crow and you being you know. Its about you."

"What about me?" Harry asked with a rather blasé tone.

"Truth be told Harry, I told you a bit before but I never had anyone to really count on growing was a party of one, me myself and I, before I . My blindness to the visual world has always had people treat me like I'm some porcelain doll on the edge of being broken" Sabrina said pulling her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as her chin rested on her knees. "Then my mistress woke up in the recesses of my soul. She laid out the roadmap I needed to prepare before I was to meet my Lord and Sovereign, at least that was how she put it in the beginning."

Harry adjusted himself slightly as his gaze turned to watch Sabrina.

"She said I would find his darkness and potential first. First year passed with nothing to show. Second year saw your darkness grow but it was the aftermath of the chamber that I was certain it was you. Well, I was mostly sure it was you anyways. It was why I used a letter as first contact. I wasn't let down." Sabrina smiled the tiniest bit at Harry. "The face to face showed me I had been right and well, the rest is history."

A black shield was erected behind with a flick of Harry's wand before a cutting curse was absorbed by the shield and fired back at the caster. Agonized sounds of pain filled the air as red eyes turned, malice filling them. "I was having a conversation with my friend you pathetic mewling quim" he said slowly taking in the sight of an older Slytherin boy, vaguely he remembered the kid being on the Slytherin House quiditch team as a Chaser, clutching his left hamd which was now missing two digits; the ring and middle fingers specifically. He hadn't personally cast the shield, that was the orignal Butchers doing and he knew his limb had been hijacked to cast the spell.

The boy was clutching his mangled hand with the uninjured one trying to staunch the bleeding but the scarlet spray was making him dizzy and lightheaded.

"Get him to the hospital wing but do make him suffer as much as humanly possible on the way over without killing him. A lady has to have fun too." Harry summoned the two severed digits with a flick of his wand remembering the summoning spell he read about and stuffed them in his robe pocket. The fabric was naturally a dark maroon already so the blood dripping out to stain wouldn't bother him any. Now he had a reason to truly cut loose and show the entirety of Hogwarts he was not to he fucked with. Not only would the boy be punished, his family would feel the effects as well since by attacking him it was attempted murder of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House Lord, but Severus Snape would feel his wrath too.

Sabrina nodded and smiled almost ferally seeing the tremor in her housemate as he stumbled and used a tree to steady himself. "Of course and.. Outside of being your Crow Harry, I'd really like to be your friend too. A real true friend unlike Granger or Weasley. Think about it and let me know ok? Birds of a feather and all that jazz" she said leaning over so she was close enough to speak quietly without the older Slytherin hearing her. Then, as if to contradict her house crest, she leaned in further kissing Harry's cheek softly in a bold manner befitting a Gryffindor before shooting off giving chase to the injured Slytherin.

"NOT HOW I HANDLED MY CROW BU-"

"All due respect master, Sabrina is not your Crow. She is mine and the mundane saying about catching more flies with sugar than piss and vinegar does apply. She is a tremendous asset as my Crow but there is far more to offer under the skin. Times are also very much different than when you roamed the earth. The closest of council and allies requires an element of camraderie. Look at it this way, the closer she is to me the better she is able to function as my Crow" Harry thought cutting off the spirit.

The Butchers spirit scoffed at the slight disrespect but he conceded to the point. His apprentice was not necessarily wrong per se but neither was he one hundred percent right. His Crow had worshipped him as a living God. His Crow had committed just as heinous crimes in his name to showcase her devotion to his cause no matter that it was murder and genocide for the sake of murder and genocide. "KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON HER. THERE MAY BE SOME TRUTH BUT LETTING TOO MUCH LEEWAY IS INVITING ANARCHY TO MY DOOMSDAY PARTY" the spirit thought from within the corner of the abyss that was Harry's soul that it had claimed for itself after absorbing the tagalong that had been leeching off his host prior to Harry starting his lessons towards attaing the mantle of Butcher.

"If it becomes too much I'll notice and rein it in. Sabrina is intelligent and fanatical. She would never dare to cross me. I am her declared prince. I am her Butcher. She would sooner do harm to herself than step out of the constraints I give unto her" Harry thought standing slowly.

The Butchers spirit said nothing in return.

Casting a quick tempus charm he noticed it was close to lunch time. "Huh… Wonder if there'll be pudding" he wondered out loud to himself as he made his way back toward the school. He didn't give it any thought what he said was something his cousin Luna would often remark when thinking out loud about meals. She was odd but she was a lovable sort of odd that was too endearing for him to mock even playfully.

* * *

Remus Lupin was not having a good day as he stared down at the form of his friends only child. The last time he had seen Harry, or as he called infant Harry back then his cub, the boy was barely more than a year old dressed in a little lion costume Lily put on him halloween morning. Now though? A shiver of apprehension raced down his spine seeing bored blood red eyes scanning the hall and briefly land on him. Moony was even scared under the gaze roamed the large hall. What in the nine circles of Hell could turn Harry into such a…

"Something wrong professor Lupin? You've gone a rather worrying shade of pale" Pomona asked with a rather concerned tone of voice, her lips set in a similarly concerned frown.

Remus said nothing for a moment. "Just remembered something rather important I forgot to tell my partner about before the year began. They're bound to be rather cross with me come Yule hols for letting it slip my mind and not telling them before classes began" he said lying smoothly but convincingly enough for the Hufflepuff Head of House to nod slowly.

"I don't think they should be so cross if it was truly accidental. No one is immune from bits of forgetfulness, not even Albus.." Pamona said with her eyes shadowing to neae black from a moment. "What do you plan for the first Defense class after lunch? With it being a Gryffindor-Slytherin class theres bound to be problems."

It took Remus a long moment to remember his lesson plan. "With the last two yearas being a joke from what I heard I figured I would hit the ground running and start off with something memorable but emblematic of what Defense Against the Dark Arts is at its core" he said between slow drinks from his glass.

"And that would be what precisely?" Filius asked warily eyeing a gaggle of girls, formerly male students but were cursed to be female while within Hogwarts wards after a Sixth Year tried to hex Luna after being warned to leave her alone, use each other as crutches to get as quickly as to the hospital wing as possible through the pain they were in. While he had no idea the particulars the curse employed, it looked to him like the "female" students were in the middle of their periods but the suffering pain in their eyes almost looked like an expectant mother during a strong painful contraction during childbirth.

"The ever changing fear creature, Boggarts, and how to deal with the little shape changers; by extension of that, how to deal with an ever changing situation."

If only Remus had any idea what can of worms he was opening and how much he was putting him mortal life at risk. Yet he was none the wiser as a heavy feeling of apprehension dropped over the entirety of the hall like Death walking over the graves of everyone but Harry, Luna, Sabrina, Daphne and Astoria.

* * *

A/N: No, this story is not dead but I will be tweaking my original plans a touch here and there. I promise I'm working to getting back to a schedule of updating all my stories, not just select ones, so please keep patient like I know you have been.


End file.
